


helpless

by Rosae, Sif (Rosae)



Series: Frostironstrange Works [13]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Fluff and Humor, Good Loki (Marvel), Loosely based on the song "Helpless", M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosae/pseuds/Rosae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosae/pseuds/Sif
Summary: Loki doesn't deal well with crushes.It's okay though, Thor's here!





	helpless

As much as Loki hated to acknowledge it, Thor knew Loki. They were siblings, if not by blood then by bond, and although would admit he had often turned a blind eye to his sibling’s emotions in the past it didn’t mean he could not see them when he looked. Recently, Thor had been doing a lot of looking. At himself, at his sibling, at their father and at their childhood. The more he looked, the more he had found things that made him understand just what had driven his sibling to do what they did. It had lead to many a midnight talk with Bruce.

Regrets weren’t really what Thor was thinking about right now though, no, right now he was doing his best to stifle laughter as his sibling ducked out of the room again. It was mean perhaps, but it had been a long time since he had seen his sibling in love and it seemed that Loki hadn’t gotten any better about handling romantic feelings. Thor could still fondly recall his sibling’s first crush, a Alfheim resident Loki’s own age that had come to Asgard to study magic. Loki had at first been delighted by the company, then suddenly refused to even be in the same room. Everyone had thought there had been some grave fight between them, but quickly discovered the truth of the matter when two weeks later the two had started dating. It only lasted until the other had returned home, but since then Thor had always known when his sibling to run as far from romantic feeling as they could.

Now it seemed there were two objects of Loki’s affections. Doctor Strange, who Loki had initially gotten along quite well with and Anthony Stark, who Loki had spent more time bickering with then even Thor. In gearing up for the fight with Thanos they had all spent quite a bit of time together. Loki it seemed had been obvious to their own feelings until one night when they, Natasha and Valkyrie had gotten drunk together. Since that night, Loki had refused to be in the room with either of them When they were forced to, their gaze was downcast and though there was not color on their cheeks Thor knew damn well it was only a glamour that allowed that. Poor Doctor Strange and Anthony had no idea what was happening. The two looked crestfallen as Loki had fled once more and exchanged sad looks between themselves.

“We should really put them out of their misery.” Bruce had just come into the room with two cups of tea, and even without having seen Loki in the room the aftereffects were enough for him to put two and two together. The two cups of tea were set on the table in front of them before Bruce moved to cuddle into his boyfriend’s side.

“I find myself torn between telling them for their own sanity, or allowing this to continue for the amount of amusement it provides. “ There was a grin on Thor’s face even as Bruce rolled his eyes. More seriously he added, “I’m also unsure of how well my sibling would react to me revealing their feelings. The one time Sif took it upon herself to meddle in their love life things ended rather poorly for her.”

Bruce gave a sagely nod, thoughtful now. His gaze shifted back to where Doctor Strange and Anthony had begun engaging in a quiet discussion. For a moment, his eyes narrowed in on Anthony, the two were quiet close and if anyone knew of Anthony’s intentions it would be Bruce. Then he sighed, clearly not finding the answer he was looking for.

“You’re right, it might be best to let them be.”

So Thor did.

It got harder though, since Loki’s work in the preparations meant that there was little chance for Loki to avoid either of their crushes. Loki and Doctor Strange had to work on all manner of magical defenses together. Leading to a very quiet Loki quietly correcting Strange’s work and not responding in the least to any of the points obviously left open for debate, instead just changing it themself. Anthony, Loki and Shuri were working together to get their tech up to speed and able to deal with magical attacks. While Loki was more than happy to toss barbs back and forth with the princess (though Thor knew they curbed their tongue quite a bit out of respect and care), they no longer responded to Anthony’s teasing words. Instead taking each comment silently, sadly.

Thor got comments from just about every other person on the ship. Clint and Natasha both tried to convince him to or to not interfere. There was a bet between them on the matter apparently. Valkyrie had just cocked an eyebrow at him when Loki had stuttered when trying to reply to Anthony. Shuri had plopped herself down at his table and asked ‘so which one of them is going to get the shovel talk first?’ (Stephen would). Groot had offered his usual witty commentary. Until finally, Thor could take it no longer.

Everyone had gathered for a pre-end-of-the-world party, and Thor may or may not have been just slightly drunk. Loki had hidden themself in a corner, and they were making idle conversation with Nebula while stealing glances towards their crushes. Then Nebula made a comment, kind or cruel Thor did not know, but it caused Loki to take a single long look at both Doctor Strange and Anthony (both laughing at something) and then look down. It had been a long time seen Thor had seen his sibling look so dejected, and he could not stand it any longer. He turned on his heel and marched straight for where the two stood. They both looked up at him, surprise on their faces. It was Anthony that spoke first.

“What’s up, big guy? Everything cool?” And had Thor been more sober he would have offered assurances, but he was not.

“No Anthony. I am done with watching these games.” His voice was not it’s usual boom, but he knew Loki could hear him from the glare now boring into the back of his head. “My sibling has romantic feelings for you and Doctor Strange, they just have a poor way of showing it. They’ve been this way since we were children, though do not ask me why for I don’t know. For the norns sake, either take action on it or make it clear you are not interested so they can move on. I cannot watch this go any longer.”

With that, he half walked half stumbled out the door of the room. A huff in his chest. Outside, he found Shuri and Natasha waiting. Thor eyed them both with suspicion. Both shared a secretive glance.

“And what mischief have the two of you caused?”

Shuri gave him a grin. Natasha answered. “Nothing but disabling all the exits to a certain room so a certain someone can’t leave like they’ve been so prone to doing.”

That earned them a a grin and a laugh from Thor. “Well I suppose that’s one way to do it! How did our spider get you on board though, Princess Shuri?”

She shrugged, a fond look in her eyes. “What can I say? Loki grew on me and I got sick of having our conversations get cut short ‘cause Mr. Stark tried to join in.”

Thor nodded, approving of the answer. His sibling had found a good friend in Shuri, and he hoped she made it through the battle that would come shortly. Few mortals were capable of accepting the power of a golden apple, but she might just be a candidate for it. Then he left for bed, he was going to need his rest to deal with Loki’s wrath in the morning.

As it turns out, Thor need not have worried. Instead, Loki ended up sleeping through morning with Anthony and Stephen by their side. He heard from Nebula that the three had taken over a corner for serious conversation and from Quill that it had ended with the three leaving together for a cuddle pile on one of the main couches.

There was a battle ahead of them. It would be long and bloody, but watching Loki sleep curled up between Anthony and Stephen on the couch, a smile he had not seen on his sibling’s face for a long time present and with no nightmares to be found, Thor had hope for a brighter future.

Many years later, when he was waiting to walk his sibling down the aisle. After losses, after victories, after fights, after makeups, after wars and peace, Thor was just glad he had made the right choices to see that hope come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up, either on my [Blog](https://www.frostironstrange.tumblr.com) or [my discord server](https://discord.gg/nsY56GK)!


End file.
